To Late To Fall Apart
by bittersweet01
Summary: Zuko thought his one true love was dead, now 3 years later she shows up...ALIVE. The story of how their love first started, grew, and suddenly ended and what they are doing now that they have been reunited. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I wished I owned the avatar characters…but I don't (sob)**

**My first fanfic, so go easy on me…lol**

'Zuko'

He turned around at the faintest whisper of her voice.

'Don't leave me' she said

Where was she. He couldn't find her.

Zuko looked around in a constant circle. He wanted to go look for her, to follow her voice that beckoned him but he couldn't move. He was trapped. Not physically but by something holding him back.

Then he could see her.

Her young face smiling at him. She had the most innocent and pure face in the world and yet she had such a sensuous and playful aura about her. He couldn't help but be drawn to her. She was the most precious thing to him.

He reached out for her but once again felt his restrain.

'Come to me' she beckoned

'Im trying' he thought

She held out her hand. Pleading for him to come.

He made another attempt to move but still couldn't move his legs from where he stood.

Then her face began to change. Her smile was gone and she looked like she was in pain, crying.

'Zuko help me, I need you'

Zuko struggled to move. Reaching for her. Grasping hopelessly at the air in her direction.

'ZUKO SAVE ME!' She cried

Zuko began to thrash around trying frantically to break free. He screamed but no sound left his lips.

'ZUKO' she cried

Suddenly her body was devoured by red hot flames and she let out the most horrific scream.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'

Zuko jolted upright with a scream.

His breath was ragged and uneven and his heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest. his chest hurt so bad. Either from the heartache or the rush of the dream he didn't know. He tried to get his breathing under control and attempted to relax a bit. Wow. The dreams had always been painful but never to this extreme. He lost her this time. She was gone. She died and it was all his fault, because he didn't save her. He promised he would protect her and when she needed him he couldn't even do that for her. And now she was dead. He cradled his head in hands and began to cry. God he would never get over the guilt of losing her, of choosing the fire nation over her.


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko didn't go back to sleep that night. How could he even if he tried to get he image of the young girl drowning in flames out of his mind. Her screams were permanently etched into his memory. He was relieved when the servants finally showed up to wake him and prepare him for the day. They got him out of bed and cleaned and into fresh day cloths. Him and the servants walked down to corridor to the breakfast hall. Zuko tried to ignore his servants odd mannerisms directed towards him. No doubt they had heard him in the middle of the night screaming. They most likely thought he was a lunatic.

Prince Zuko walked throught the open double door archway to the breakfast hall to find his sister Azula already eating and reading a piece of parchment. His father hadn't shown yet. He was most likely still fooling around with his mistress.

'Good morning Zuzu' Azula didn't even look up from her piece of reading material as she very unenthusiastically greeted him. 'sleep well' she added. She probably had heard him as well. He really needed to get these dreams under control if he was going to maintain his sanity.

'Good morning' Zuko said in the same tone as he sat down. The servants came and went with his food. Zuko grabbed an apple from the display and took a bite out of it. ' What are you reading?'

'O, this thing' she saod holding it up 'A love letter to you from Mai'

Zuko got up and snatched the letter from his snob of a sister. It had been 3 years since he had gotten his honor back and started living at home again and he still could never get used to being around his sister. No matter what he did she always did something to piss him off or to put him down. She was extremely cruel.

'O Zuko, don't be such a monkey toad (?). Are going to ever propose to her anyway? That's all the letter says is how much she misses you and wants you to be commited to her. Quite boring and childish if you ask me'

Zuko burnt up the letter in his fist. He loved Mai, he honestly did, or at least he thought he did. But he was getting so sick of her whining to him about marriage and commitment. He wanted to be with Mai. Zuko knew that. But he could never picure Mai as his wife 20 years from now. Let alone as Lady to the firenation. And his children? Zuko sometimes almost laughed at the thought of mai bearing his sons. Mai could never be the caring and Nurturing mother Zuko wished.

'I don't know' was all he could say. Then he quickly continued to eat.

It wasn't long before Firelord Ozai joined his two children in the Breakfast hall. Both Zuko and Azula stood up to show respect as he entered. The firelord sat and began to eat, completely ignoring his two children, as always. They dysfunctional family broke their fast in silence. Then the Firelord spoke.

'Children, I have a small announcement!'

Zuko looked up but Azula showed no interest and continued to eat.

'As you know, our Fire Nation colonies in the earth kingdom are a dangerous place to live, with all the raids and riots from the Earth Kingdom resistance.'

This was true. It seemed that only a year after they had returned home countless numbers of violent uprisings began occurring in the Earth Kingdom, particularly around Fire Nation Colonies.

'For that reason, many of the more prestigious members are returning back to the Fire Nation' the Fire Lord continued 'However, some of our members are having their homes re-built, ect. Therefore we will be having one of the families living with us'

Zuko was somewhat shocked that his father was being hospitable and showing some charity. The family must be either very rich or good friends with his father.

'Who will be staying with us, father' Azula asked, still not showing any interest.

'The Duke of West Nai and his son Gang, You know them, they've visited before'

Of course Zuko knew them, the rich snob used to come to visit them and him and his father would go 'hunting' as they used to put it. Gang, the Dukes son was much younger than zuko, by about 4 years. When the Duke and him used to visit they really didn't do much together. He remembered the Dukes son was very…nervous, everything always had to be clean and neat. He was very much a boring kid. He probably hadn't changed much over the years.

'O yes, Zuzu's OCD little playmate, how could I forget' there she went again with the teasing and tormenting. If Zuko wasn't afraid of what his father would do to him if he hurt his precious little child prodigy he would seriously hurt her one day.

'Where are they coming from' his sister asked

'Ba Sing Se'

Zuko almost choked. Millions of suppressed memories flooded back into his mind. That city would haunt him forever it seemed. Thankfully no one noticed his odd behavior for once. Zuko excused himself quickly and quietly and left the breakfast hall. He made it a few feet from the breakfast hall and asked his servants to leave him as politely as he could. The servants scampered off. (I guess zuko isn't very nice even when he tries)

Zuko went out to the gardens where he could be alone to think. Wow, Ba Sing Se. It was an aweful, dirty, corrupt city, but he spent one of the most memorable summers there. He was probably the happiest he had ever been there. And it was all because of the girl he met there 5 years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

5 years earlier… 

Zuko sulked as he walked to the register to ring up the old man who had just finished his tea. 'Uncle, table 2 wants 1 jasmine and one green'

'Zuko you know you could smile at the customer, they like it'

He gave the customer his change and glared at Uncle Iroh. Zuko didn't understand how his uncle could have such a cheerful disposition. Here they were, an ex-Fire Nation army General and a Banished Prince serving tea to rude, smelly earth kingdom peasants. Zuko's Uncle Iroh was more that happy to take orders from customers and to serve them like a common peasant. However the young prince showed much reluctance to serving people. He missed the days when he was the one giving orders and being served. The other way around didn't suit him well. Ever since he escaped from Azula, Prince Zuko had been living in filth, constantly moving around trying to escape, like a rat on the run from a cat. Now that he and his uncle had made it to Ba Sing Se they were safe…for now. His uncle was trying to make the best of their fortune and live a happy penniless life, but for zuko it just wasnt good enough. He missed his home, and his honor.

Ever since the day of his banishment life had been anything but good to him.

"AHEM"

Zuko was jolted from his brooding daydream by the miffed old man standing on the other side of the counter. What did he want. He already gave the jerk his money. Why doesn't he just thank him and get his greasy ass out of here. The man gave him a dirty demeaning look. Zuko gave him a look right back.

'What'

'Well, ive been waiting to get my change back' the man said sternly

'I just handed it to you'

'No you didn't'  
'Yea I did'

'No you didn't, I think I would know'

Zuko just stared at him in disbelief that the man would actually think that he was dumb enough to believe he didn't give him the money he owed him.

'I gave you your change back, SIR' Zuko replied.

'I want my change, boy. You owe me 2.50' (using American $)

'And I said I gave you your 2. Fucking .50 back, old man. Now if you will kindly leave, NOW'. Zuko didn't like where this was going, he knew that it was going to get ugly.

Now that made the man angry 'excuse me!'

'I said leave!'

'Are you deaf boy, Im not leaving until I get my money back'

'Are YOU deaf sir? I said piss off!'

'You filthy cheating peasant'

Zuko got several centimeters from the mans face. The guy was pretty hefty. He was just barely taller than Zuko, dressed in fine attire, finer than his anyway. He was not an attractive guy and it made Zuko queasy being so close to him. the guy had greasy black hair and a 3 o'clock shadow which did a bad job of disguising his boils and bad blemishes. His teeth were tainted and he had a healing cut on his chin (probably from trying to shave that mess of a face). Just looking at the bastard made Zuko want to kick his ass. He knew he could take him on and win easily.

'Are you calling me a liar'

'Is there a problem here sir' if Iroh hadn't intervened zuko would have defiantly taken a punch at the pompous idiot.

The man looked at Iroh with an irritated expression. He obviously wanted to take a whack at zuko as well. 'Yea! I demand you fire this son of a bitch immeadiatly'

Zuko scowled at the man.

Iroh just looked calmly between the two gentlemen who were on the verge of eating each others faces off (sounds like im talking about a catfight)'Im sorry, but if you don't mind me asking, for what reason do you want my nephew fired'

'The little punk is cheating me out of my money'

'I just gave you your fucking money, ass hole!!!!" Zuko shouted

Iroh payed no attention to his nephew as he reached into the register and pulled out the correct change that Zuko just gave the irritating old man. 'I apologize for my nephews behavior' he began then placed a hand over his mouth so Zuko couldn't see his lips, 'He just got out of a bad relationship and is having a bad day'

Zuko stared in disbelief at his uncle. Why on earth would he say such a stupid thing!!! GOD DAMNIT!!!!!! Why did the world hate him so much! (emo!)

In a fit of frustration Zuko turned around sharply and stormed out through the back of the store. He needed some fresh air.

'Stop!! Go away'

'awe comeon, little one, we dont bite'

'Get off me, GIVE THAT BACK!'

'What? are you afraid were gonna hurt your dolly here?'

'Leave nancy alone!"

Sai curled her lip at the scene in front of her. 3 men, well over 20, were surrounding a poor little girl poking her, making fun of her dress and doll and pretty much torturing the poor girl. They now had the child on her knees begging for he little doll back. They just laughed at her and kicked mud in her poor, tear streaked face.

The little girl sat on the ground crying as the men passed the doll between them.

"Hey!" Sai interrupt as she ran up to the huddled group around the girl. She couldn't help it. She had to intervene and come to the girls rescue. It was in her nature to help people, especially those weaker than her.

"If I were you, I would give the girl back what you took'

The ass holes just looked at her. They had the most idiotic looks on their faces, either they didn't understand what she just said or they couldn't believe she had the guts to confront them.

The man clutching the dolls head was the first to make a move. His hair had obviously not been washed in quite a while and he smelled like oysters. In one hand he clutched the dolls head and he was flexing the other as if to warm it up for a good slap across the face.

"O really? and who is going to stop us. You?'

'Well, I don't see anyone else, do you?

The three guys began to laugh. The one with the doll and the taller of the other two guys left the small girl with the short stocky boy and began to approach her. She didn't budge.

The two guys formed a circle around her, the tall one behind her and the man with the doll in front of her. "Well, if you want the doll' the guy in front of her said. Then lifted up the doll in front of her face, 'take it…"

Sai looked at the doll and then at the girl being pinned to the ground by the fat one. The poor girl had mud on her face, and her eyes were red and puffy from all the tears. The girl was looking at Sai absolutely petrified. She couldn't have been any older than 7 or 8, and these puss heads had nothing better to do than to tease and torture the poor girl. Now they had turned their attention on Sai, probably figuring that she would be much more of a good time.

'Hey! Hello? The doll is right here' the guy broke Sai's train of thought by swinging the doll in front of her face violently. 'You want the damn thing, you're gonna have to take it'

Sai made an attempt to grab the doll, but like she expected the guy snatched it out of the way. He laughed 'to slow'. Sai tried again, really not putting forth any noticeable effort, and the guy pulled the doll away again. This was getting boring.

'Awww come on sweetie?, giving up already?' they all began to laugh.

The tall guy behind made a move and grabbed her arms. 'Lets have a little bit of fun with this one then?' They all laughed again. God, they had the most obscene laughs. They were cruel and loud. Then the guy pinning the little girl twisted her arm making the poor thing cry in pain. If Sai was going to do something she had to do it quickly. She had held out long enough, they all thought she was a weak little hero, now it was time to defy their expectations.

Without wasting another second, Sai lifted up her leg and stepped as hard as she could on the tall guy behind hers foot. The man let out a yelp and let go of her arms she then elbowed him in the rib causing him to double over in pain. The guy holding the doll mad a step towards her. Stupid move on his part, she kneed him in the groin and as he fell to the ground clutching his balls. She snatched the doll from his hand. The fat guy stood up from holding the girl and took what he thought was an effective fighting stance. She didn't have time for this. The tall guy had already proceeded to stand up. Sai kicked the fat one in the chest. He stumbled backwards and Sai grabbed the girl from the ground and they ran as fast as they could out of the ally and into the streets, with the 3 boys running after them.

Prince Zuko was lost in thought. He thought of his past and his future. He didn't want to be a peasant in the earth kingdom for the rest of his life. He didn't want to serve tea for the rest of his days. He couldn't find any satisfaction in it like his uncle could. Uncle Iroh was more than happy to be serving tea day after day. Zuko knew if that was going to be his fate he would never be happy again.

Zuko focused all his attention on the small rock he was kicking around the semi- crowded street. He was aware of the man selling bread on the other side of the road, and the lady in front of him with bags of groceries. However he was not aware of the shouts that here coming from in front of him as a young woman and a small girl pushed their way passed civilians and merchants. He was not aware of the gang of 3 boys running after them. He didn't notice when the lady in front of him dropped her groceries and screamed obscenities at them. Zuko was aware however of the soft body running into him forcefully and knocking him over. Zuko hit the ground with something laying on his chest. It was soft and warm. It was a girl he realized. The girl on top of him gently got up off him and shook her head as if to rattle her brain back into the proper spot. Half of her body was laying next to his and the rest was hovering above him being supported by her long arms. The girl turned her head towards him and her brown eyes met his. Zuko looked at the person lying suggestively on top of him. She was a pretty girl. Her long dark hair was pulled back half up half up so only her bangs hung in her face and the rest of her hair fell around her face forming a canopy above him. She had ivory skin like his and chocolate cat-like eyes. Although she was very exotic and striking the one thing that grabbed his attention the most was that she had the most sensuous lips he had ever seen. They were full and the perfect shade of dark pink. Then those lips began to move.

'Im sorry, are you okay?' Zuko really didn't know what to do. Should he move? Should he say something? Then the little girl standing next to them screamed something about 3 guys and something along the lines of 'here they come!"

The girl on top of him jerked her head back to see 3 brutish men scrambling in their direction past the crowd. She appologized again and quickly got up and took of running with the little girl. Zuko stood up and watched her run. Now that he had been broken out of his brooding trance he was fully aware of the 3 guys running after the girls. As the 3 ran past him he held out his foot and successfully tripped the middle runner. As he fell he brought the other two down with him. Zuko smiled to himself and proceeded to walk away, thinking that they didn't notice it was he who tripped them. He was wrong.

'HEY!' Zuko stopped and turned at the 3 retards scrambling to get up from their heap in the middle of the street. The guy he tripped was the first to get up and advance on him. "Whats your problem punk!?!' Zuko was seriously getting tired of being called that.

'What?'

'Don't fuck with me! You fucking knocked me over dumbass'

'Well then you should watch where your going retard!'

Zuko guessed that made the guy angry because he then took a swing at him, but zuko of course having far more fighting experience than probably anyone in this god forsaken town, easily dodged it. He took another swing and missed again, then the other two brutes tried to join in. This was childs play to zuko and knew he could fight all 3 blindfolded and still win. But not now. Apparently the small fight had now begun to drawn a crowd and the last thing Zuko and his uncle needed was exposure!!

Zuko needed to end the fight quickly or take it somewhere else to finish it. With a few fast punches he successfully knocked the 3 men out of his way and he ran, not realizing he was running in the same direction as the girls. He ran quickly with the 3 men not to far behind him. Zuko first thought of running into the tea shop but decided against it. He knew his uncle wouldn't approve of his fighting while they were 'undercover'. He ran passed the coffee shop and around a corner. The 3 men still followed him. He needed to lose them. As zuko ran another corner he was jerked back by and unknown force. His first reaction was to attack but something in his brain said "STOP, NO FIGHT!" the force pulled him into an ally way and held him so that he was pressing it between him and the wall. Zuko noted that the thing he was trapping against the wall was soft and he looked down to see a head of dark hair. The head looked up at Zuko and the same familiar brown eyes met his. It was the girl that knocked him over. Zuko tried to pull away from her and the akward position they were in but she held him tighter. She held a finger to her lips to signal him to be quiet and smiled. Then they heard the footsteps of the 3 guys chasing them. The girl tensed up and Zuko involuntarily pressed her harder against the wall as if to hide her. The 3 guys ran passed them completely not noticing they were even there. As soon as they were a few feet away and still running the girl he had captive between him and the wall poked her head out from behind the wall to watch the idiots run. Zuko let her go and turned around to watch too.

She laughed. 'well that was fun'. Zuko just looked at her as she turned around to get the girl who was huddled on the ground clutching a doll for dear life. 'its okay sweetheart' she whispered gently as she coaxed the girl to stand. 'the bad men are gone, see that boy there saved us' Zuko continued to stare. The little girl stood and smiled at him 'thank you'. Then the older one turned to him and smiled 'Yes thank you so much, I saw what you did to the guys and we really appreciate it, not many people would step in like that.'

'ummm, your welcome' they stood there staring at eachother. Zuko looked at her up and down and she did the same to him. She really was very pretty. She was tall but not as tall as him. The top of her head came up to about the middle of his head. She had a lean, curvy figure dressed in purple and green. Not the usual Ba Sing Se colors worn. It was unique.

She broke the odd silence to introduce herself. 'o, umm, my name is Sai by the way' she said as she reached out her hand.

'Lee' he said giving her his fake name as he took her hand and gave short bow. She had really soft hands.

Sai turned to introduce the young girl ' and this is Miri' the girl tugged on Sai's purple skirt and made an'ah-hem' sound. 'O yeah, and this is her doll Nancy'. The girl held up her doll to Zuko. Zuko took the doll presented to him. It was just a poorly hand made doll. The girl was probably just a peasant. She was dirty and poorly dressed. It amazed him that this girl helped the child, for no reason.

Zuko gave the doll back and stood there akwardly 'umm, I should go' he said and turned to walk away.

'Wait' Sai said. She grabbed his hand to stop him. This girl had no idea of what the meaning of personal space was. She just touched him in the most inappropriate ways. First falling and laying on top of him, then having him pin her against a wall, now she was holding his hand.

Sai must have noticed Zuko's discomfort because she let go of her hand

'Umm I have to take Miri home and I was wondering if you would walk with us'

Zukos eyebrow shot upward. SHE wanted HIM to walk with her, a total stranger. Zuko almost said yes but then remembered his uncle back at the tea shop.

'Umm I don't know, I kinda have to get back to work'

'O…ok then, umm I guess ill see you around then?'

'Uhhh, yea"

Why was Zuko so nervous talking to her. She made him forget everything and turned him into a babbling idiot.

'K bye' Sai turned and began to walk away.

'Bye-bye Lee' Miri said as she waved at him.

Zuko lifted his hand and watched the two girls walk down the street.

Zuko started walking in the oposite direction back to the tea shop. Then suddenly stopped! What was he doing! He let them walk ALONE! He let them walk in the same direction that those jerks were headed…ALONE! Zuko turned around immediately and started running after Sai and Miri. He didn't know why he cared so much about them. He just met them. But the better half of him wanted to make sure that the girls were going to be safe.

Sai couldn't believe the day she had had so far. It was one of the more off beat days shed had in a while. First with the 3 ass holes, and the running and that poor boy she knocked over. She hoped he didn't hate her for that.

Could not get the image of Lee out of her mind. When she so rudely ran into him she was flustered when she actually saw his face. He was Pale with Dark hair and very handsome. She had no idea that he would fight off those clumsy idiots chasing them. And by himself to! She remembered getting off him and running as fast as she could and as soon as she rounded the first corner she peeked around to see Lee and the first man who had held the doll, yelling at eachother. Apparently he had tripped him and he was very upset about the whole thing. And then they had started to fight. The doll guy threw punches like a rag doll. Very weak and sloppy. Lee easily dodged every one. Then the other two guys got up from the ground and they had cirlcled Lee all trying to lay a punch on him, But Lee dodged every attack or advance they made. As soon as a small crowd had formed Lee, so quickly Sai almost missed it, hit all 3 men to the ground and ran in her direction. She had quickly grabbed Miri and continued to run, past a tea shop, and around another corner into a hidden ally where she stopped to catch her breath. Sai had then heard Lee's running footsteps and as soon as he ran passed she had grabbed him and pulled him into the ally with her and Miri. She could tell that he was shocked, but as soon as he had seen her face, he relaxed a bit. Sai remembered holding him against her, enjoying the feel of his body. He must have been a fighter or in the army at one point because he had the most rock hard body she had ever felt. Of course she hadn't held many bodies against her like that. When Sai heard the footsteps of the 3 men Lee had pressed his body harder against her, pinning her against the wall and his body. She held his body against hers out of fear. She remembered praying the men didn't find them. Poor Miri was sitting, huddled into a ball next to them. They were lucky and they weren't caught. When he let go of her, it was then that she had really noticed the ugly scar across his face. She had seen it when she landed on him but didn't really notice it. She was to busy trying not to get her ass caught. But now that they were safe she had taken the opportunity to take a real good look at him. He was very handsome with the exception of the scar marring the left side of his face. He was tall and wore a green robe. It was nice, it had made her feel extremely underdressed. She was sad when he turned down her offer to walk Miri home. She didn't know why, they just met. But he was so cute.

Sai was snapped out of her trance by Miri screaming excitedly 'Look! Look, Sai!, its Lee!' Sai turned around to see zuko heading towards them. When he got close enough Miri smiled 'did you change your mind?'

Lee looked at her, he obviously wasn't used to children. Then he looked at Sai. They just stared at each other, which didn't bother Sai at all. (she liked looking at him)

'Uhhhh yea' he started, then he quickly added 'I mean, I think I should come along, you know, in case those guys show up again'

Sai hadn't even realized they were headed in the same direction as the 3 jerks. She blushed and smiled.

'Thank you' she then turned to the little girl. 'Ok, lead the way Miri'

And all 3 of them walked down the dirt road, with Miri leading the way and Sai and Lee following.


	4. Chapter 4

'So you and your uncle work I a tea shop, and you hate it…why? I would love to work in a place like that' Sai said just as they passed a pot makers kiosk. The pot maker was counting the profits that he had made today while his son put away and covered all their merchandise. It had gotten late, that little Miri girl lived farther away than expected, almost on the complete opposite of town. Now all the merchants were packing up shop. The long walk left Zuko and Sai the opportunity to talk and get to know each

other. Zuko was reluctant at first to share anything about himself leaving the walk between him and the girls to be quite akward, but after 2 or 3 miles he loosened up. Just as long as he avoided details or anything personal about his past he was safe.

This girl Sai was more than happy to strike up conversation. She asked so many questions about him. Like what Zuko did for fun, what was his favorite color, who were his relatives, did he have any pets, did he have any friends, what he liked and didn't like about Ba Sing Se, just millions of random questions. Now they were on the topic of his occupation. He had told her he worked at a teashop with his uncle, and how his uncle was absolutely mad about tea. When she asked him if he liked working there he had honestly answered NO. This made her laugh, which was weird to Zuko because he was not someone who made people laugh. He was someone who scared the crap out of people to gain respect, not putting smiles on people's faces.

Zuko answered her question, 'I don't know why! It's a dumb job, with lousy pay, and our customers are dirty peasants' This made her laugh again.

'Well, I hate to break it to you, but you are a dirty peasant to, Lee' Zuko stared at her, obviously offended. He was the crown prince of the Fire Nation, and some girl was telling him that he was a dirty peasant.

'O comeon, relax, I was just kidding' she quickly added once she had noticed his outraged expression 'you need to stop being so uptight'

Zuko rolled his eyes at her. He knew she was right, but he refused to admit it.

They continued to walk down the dirt road, Sai had taken her shoes off and had decided to go barefoot for the rest of the way. She continued to talk about nonsense, realizing that getting information out of zuko was like pulling teeth. Zuko was more than happy to just listen to her gab. One thing Zuko had realized in the past few hours that they had been walking was that this girl Sai was more than happy to talk to anyone about anything. She would probably have a wonderful conversation with a tree if that was her last resort. He had learned a lot of stuff just by listening to her talk to him. She was apart of a group of nomads that had taken residence in Ba Sing Se after the war started to get really violent. Now they just went all around the huge city performing, which was easy since Ba Sing Se was one of the largest cities in the world, trying to earn any amount of money. (Sai scolded Zuko when he recommended they just steal the money, comments like that were the reason nomads and gypsies like her got their aweful, and untruthful reputations). She had no idea who her parents were, and had been tossed around between 6 orphanages as a little girl. When she turned 12 she ran away and met a man named Chong (cave of 2 lovers) and his wife, who recommended joining him and becoming a nomad and traveling the world. Unfortunately their travels were postponed by the war. Now Sai and about 20 other nomads and their families have taken residence in Ba Sing Se.

It made Zuko feel guilty that his family was the reason for so many people's suffering.

The two made it to the tea shop where Zuko and Uncle Iroh worked and it was time for them to go on their separate ways.

Zuko stood in front of the shop and turned towards Sai. 'Well,… umm… I guess ill see you around then'

Sai responded with a nod. Then the two stood looking at each other for an awkward moment as if they expected something from each other. Zuko didn't really understand what was going on. He wanted to leave but he wanted to stay at the same time. It was very confusing to him.

Zuko broke the silence with another goodbye and then a small wave. As he turned around to go inside he suddenly felt something on his right cheek, it was soft and warm and then it was gone. It had ended as quickly and as suddenly as it had happened.

Then Zuko felt warm air past his ear as Sai's lips whispered a goodbye to him and then left his side to walk down the dirt road on home.

Zuko took a moment to realized that Sai had just kissed him. It really wasn't a big deal, to anyone passing by it would look more like a thank you kiss rather than an endearing one. It was so quick too. Yet it was probably the most haunting feeling the young prince had ever felt. The heat where her lips touched his skin still tingled. Zuko was afraid to touch it, in fear that the feeling would go away.

He tried to keep his mind more on what he was going to say to his uncle rather than the tingling sensation on his lips as he walked into the tea shop. There Uncle Iroh stood wiping off the table with one hand and cradling a crate of dirty tea cups in the other. Iroh looked up at Zuko when he heard him enter

'Ah, there you are! I was beginning to think you had gotten lost. Where have you been all day?'. Zuko took the tray of tea cups from his uncle as he mumbled some rediculouse excuse about sight seeing. Uncle Iroh looked at Zuko with a peculiar expression as he watched his nephew take the dishes back to the kitchen, wondering to himself if the slight twitch in the corner of his nephews lips was a smile or something else…

3 days had passed since Zuko had seen the Sai girl who had run him over. Each day was spent trying to ignore the feeing at the pit of his stomach every time he thought about her. He continuously wondered about the kiss she had given him. did she kiss him or had he imagined it. If so why? And why did it make him feel so fucking weird. He was acting like he had never been kissed by a girl before. Zuko was the prince of the Fire Nation, girls were always throwing themselves at him, and he was more than happy to catch all of their advances. He just supposed he was acting this way because it was the most action he had gotten since he became a fugitive.

Zuko continued to work like a dog. Still hating his job and hating everyone to walked through the door. He currently was trying to take orders from people who were taking forever to decide what they wanted. Between the couple, they had chosen just about every tea on the menu and then changed their minds to something else at least 3 or 4 times already. They had chosen black tea, then green, then lemon tea. Then they decided on lilly tea and then one wanted jasmine but the other wanted it to and they didn't want to pick the same thing. If they didn't choose something right now Zuko was going to have a kaniption fit.

After bickering for 2 minutes they turned to zuko. 'What would you suggest young man, what is your favorite tea on the menu'

'zuko looked at the man with an expressionless glare 'I hate tea'

'o…well then…I suppose we'll have the jasmine tea then'

Zuko let out a huge sigh of relief and began to write it down and just as he was about to turn around and get the tea from the kitchen the old man changed his mind AGAIN

"ITS JUST TEA!!!! MAKE UP YOUR FUCKING MIND'

everyone in the shop went silent and the old man sat there petrified of the angry young man glaring at him a few inches from his face. He gave Zuko the menu and mumbled his order of 2 jasmine tea's and shrunk into his seat.

Zuko stormed off to the kitchen and banged his fist into the wall leaving a small dent. He was so sick of this. He wasn't a fucking peasant he was a prince for fuck's sake! The only way he could get to go back home is if the caught the avatar but instead he was serving tea to retards!!! He went to the back corner of the kitchen and sank down resting his hands on his knees trying to remember to breathe in and out, in and out, relax.

'Zuko'

Zuko banged his head against the wall harder than he had intended.

'What Uncle!'

'there are some men here to see you, come out here'

Who would want to see him? He didn't know anybody in this town.

Zuko got up reluctantly and made his way toward the front of the shop. As he passed the doorway that separated the kitchen and the tea shop he heard a recognizable voice that he was not looking forward to hearing.

'That's him boss!!' one of the 4 men screeched both out of excitement and anger

The 3 men from the other day were standing in the center of the tea shop, taking up most of the walking room in the place. The 3 men were all huddled around a much shorter, heavier man. The man in the middle spoke after staring at zuko for a few moments. Zuko stared back at the familiar face of the fat man who cheated him out of change 3 days ago. The 4 enemies that he had made that day were all here. What the hell did they want and how the fuck did they all know each other.

The hefty man spoke up. 'Hello boy, remember me'

'What the hell do you want', zuko was really not in the mood for any confrontation now.

The man ignored Zuko's rudness and walked around towards him. 'what, no polite greeting? Aren't you going to seat me? Serve me some tea?'

The 3 brutes chucked obnoxiously in the center of the room.

Zuko glared and kept silent

'well, im afraid I cant stay long, im just here to clear up a few things' the man said sarcastically. 'it seems that not to long ago you upset my men'

'so' Zuko really wasn't in the mood for this bullshit.

The mans face turned sour and a forced smile spread across his face 'well, you must not be from around here then boy, because you obviously don't know when to show respect'

'well neither do you, fucking worthless piece of shit' Zuko thought to himself. If only this man knew who he realy was then they would see who was having issues with showing respect. He was getting quite irritated at the man who was growing quite red at the moment, but Zuko continued to keep his cool, which was easier said than done.

Then the man inched forward and leaned over the counter as if he was superior to everyone. He still held his red color and tried to look casual. 'so, you gonna apologize like a good tea boy? Or are we gonna have to make a scene' 

Zuko then noticed that the 3 minions had come behind their boss behind the counter and were towering over them with violent looks in their eyes. The medium sized man kracked his knuckles in a threatening manner.

Zuko's nostrils flared in anger. Were they threatening him?!?

Zuko leaned his head level with the fat man. 'Ill apologize when you give me back the money you cheated out of me and my uncle.' Zuko held back the urge to spit in the mans face as he told the man off in the most threatening tone.

The fat mans face turned a bit redder and his face lost the sarcastic appearance and was followed up by a pathetically menacing look. He then reached for Zuko around the collar of his shirt and pulled him across the counter until zuko and him were starring at eachother centimeters apart.

'Don't get fucking smart with me boy, you don't know who you're dealing with"

Zuko almost lost it when the pig touched him but still tried his hardest to remain calm. He didn't need any attention drawn to him and his uncle, especially after the Jet incident a while back.

Breathing heavily through his nose Zuko said sowly, enunciating every word. 'Get your fucking hands off me' then shoved the man away from him'

The man stared at Zuko in disbelief and with complete malice. He then turned to the 3 idiots that caused him so much trouble the other day. He nodded at them as if giving them permission and then proceeded out of the door.

The 3 guys advanced on zuko and zuko advanced on them. He had one fist raised ready to strike as did the other men. Right as they were about to knock each other out, Uncle Iroh came out from the kitchen and ordered them all to stop.

'Get out now!' Uncle Iroh was furious at the 3 men. How dare they even think of brawling in the tea shop!!! When the 3 men refused Iroh barked at them to leave more forcefully. Zuko would have laughed at the thought that 3 morons like them were intimidated by his uncle if Zuko wasn't intimidated as well.

The 3 men began to leave when the medium sized man turned around and shouted ' this isn't over punk, were gonna get you and your fucking girlfriend!'

Zuko charged after them but his uncle caught him and held him back. What few customers that had stayed through the little tiff were all now staring at Zuko. He was so restless and irritable right now that he couldn't take it anymore and stormed off back into the kitchen where he sank back into his corner and went back to breathing and thinking. He thought about Sai again and what the man said…he hoped she wasn't in any danger.

"_stop thinking about her!! just relax!!'_

In and out, in and out, relax.


	5. Chapter 5

Several more days had passed since the intrusion at the tea shop. The fat man and his posse hadn't shown up to bother anyone and Zuko was finally beginning to think that things would start to get back to normal. Today was his day off, finaly! Zuko needed a break from the chaos and stress of working. He wasn't used to this kind of labor, in his youth as a prince he would just lounge about and enjoy the day. He never even had to bother with dressing himself, he had servants to do that for him. Now he had been stripped of everything and it was taking a while to get used to it.

Zuko had decided to walk about the town for a bit, go and get some fresh air for once. Well it was actually more of Uncle Iroh's decision than Zuko's, His uncle had been sick of him just brooding around their miniscule apartment and demanded Zuko leave and just go do something, go make some friends.

The only thing was that there was absolutely nothing to do!!! This side of town was so dull, the only thing on the streets were merchants begging for any bit of business. Zuko almost had to fight off an old woman trying to sell him a ceramic dog that was said to bring good luck. The sight was truly pathetic.

Zuko continued to walk down the dirt road throughout the city. The city was so large that you could be walking for days and still be in Ba Sing Se. Zuko turned left and walked down that street instead. This street was full of children running about screaming for their mothers. He guessed that their must have been a school or something nearby and sure enough there was a small play ground next to a building where little boys and girl were learning about Earth Kingdom History.

Zuko continued to walk along, paying no attention to how far he had gone. Zuko wasn't even sure which direction to go to get back to the tea shop. He was constantly taking turns on the street and thinking about his life. Like he always did

Zuko became so lost in thought that once again he was not paying attention to his surroundings and once again did not notice the figure running towards him quickly. And just like the 7 days before, the figure of a young woman collided with Zuko and they both fell to the ground once more.

Sai felt a bit light headed as she got up from the ground. She seemed to be okay with the exception of the pain in her wrist. The thing she ran into must have hurt it somehow. She really needed to start looking where she was going from now on. As she tenderly held her wrist she completlely forgot about the thing she was sitting on, until it moaned.

Sai looked down to see a familiar pair of golden eyes and the familiar scar that haunted her memories. It was Lee!!!

Lee just layed there staring at her with an astonished expression on his face. It really wasn't helping that Sai was straddling his waist and he could feel her pressing on his abdomen. Sai just stared back, cradling her wrist and not noticing their provocative position. It wasn't until the two heard the screaming of profanities that they broke their stare and looked back towards an elderly man holding cabbages and screaming in their direction.

Actually, there were cabbages shrewn about all over the place. The man who was yelling was surrounded by the rotten vegetables that had aparantly fallen out of the cart that was now tipped over.

Sai laughed a bit and turned back to zuko "interesting how we always seem to meet up like this, huh?"

Zuko would have laughed as well if it wasn't for the Earth Kingdom soldiers that were headed towards the frantic cabbage man. Both Zuko and Sai scrambled off the ground quickly fearing the worst. The Cabbage man pointed directly at them and Sai grabbed zuko's arm with her good hand and they were off running.

"Hey there! Stop" the Earth Kingdom soldiers were after them scrambling through the crowd of pedestrians after them.

Zuko and Sai ran as fast as they could. Just as they had done a week earlier. They dodged past the merchants on the streets. Zuko tried to slow down the soldiers by knocking over crates and turning over barrels in the middle of the street. Sai laughed as the soildirs fell over each other on the barrels. Zuko and Sai rounded a corner and stopped to catch their breath for a moment. Zuko was keeled over resting his hands on his knees and struggling to catch his breath. Sai had straightened up and paused for a moment. Zuko looked up to her face and she looked back at him. A smile tore across her face and she burst out laughing. Zuko's firm lips that hadn't smiled since he became a fugitive finaly broke into a grin. She leaned against the wall still laughing. She still laughed even as the guards rouned the corner and continued their chase after them.

"O shit!" Sai craked before both she and Zuko darted off once again. They weaved in and out of the crowded streets with the guards not to far behind them. Dispite their serious situation Sai still had a smile plastered on her face as she ran knocking things over as she did so. Zuko was baffled at her ability to find humor in this situation. They were running for their lives and she thought it was funny!

Zuko began to accelerate but was jerked to a stop by Sai's hand who had pulled him into a small allyway like she had done when he had been on the run from the 3 men whom he had confronted.

She pulled him in and hid them behind a stack of crates as she watched for the guards to pass. They ran by quickly shouting down the streets ordering people out of their way and stumbling over the barrel Zuko had knocked over before he was pulled into the ally.

Sai giggled quietly and turned her smiling face to Zuko. She was breathing heavily as was Zuko. She starred into his gold eyes suddenly becoming aware that their bodies were matted together from the cramped space they were hiding in. Zuko backed out from the space when he felt her chest heaving against him.

"Hi" was all she could say

Zuko didn't say anything. He was still trying to tame his racing breath.

Sai moved from her corner behind the crates as well and as she did so accedentaly hit her hand on one of them. She sucked in her breath sharply as the pain that she had ignored for the sake of their chase became evident. She grasped her wrist tenderly trying to ease the burning feeling.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked, concerned about her condition.

Sai looked up "yea….I just hurt my wrist a bit when I ran into you. You have a very hard body"

Zuko fought the blush that tried to creep onto his face. He appologized quickly and stared at the ground trying his hardest to ignore the comment that she had just made.

"Why are you sorry, it wasn't your fault" Sai giggled and then made a remark about how she really needed to watch where she was going more often.

She walked past the bewildered prince and peeked her head around her corner of the ally to see if the guards were out of sight then proceeded out to the open.

She then turned to Zuko with another smile on her face. "Funny how we always end up meeting up like this, huh, Lee?"

"You already said that"

"I did?"

Zuko nodded.

Sai made and o with her mouth and they stood there for another akeward moment as Sai examined her wrist, looking at it from all angles and trying to hide the pain on her face from Zuko.

Zuko noticed and held out his hand to her. "here let me see it" he grumbed

Reluctantly she gave him her hand when he assured her he wouldn't hurt it.

Both Zuko and Sai had found a set of stairs to sit on for Zuko to doctor her wrist up. He completely ignored the loud confusion of the merchants and pedestrians passing by as he devoted all his attention to examining the girl.

Zuko felt the way up her wrist, gently sqeezing.

"Does this hurt?"

Sai shook her head no, then suddenly winced when he tried to move her wrist up and down.

"How abut that?"

"O, a little bit…" she responded in a sarcastic tone

Zuko didn't laugh as he continued to check her for any damages. It was times like this when he was happy for all his training in the military. The men on his ship were constantly getting bruised, scarred, and hurt. Including Zuko.

Sai was amazed at how gently he handled her hand. His skin was very rough, but very warm. Even the palms of his hands were dry and they contrasted sharply against her smooth, even skin. He ran his hands up and down her forearm checking for any breaks not knowing that it sent slight chills down the length of her body.

"Well it doesn't seem to be broken…" Zuko finally said after a while

Sai nodded. That was good news

"But it is sprained, you had better go get it wrapped"

Sai looked at him with a curious look "where?"

"I don't know, a doctor I guess"

"But I don't know any"

Zuko sighed heavily and rubbed the side of his face with one hand, he supposed his uncle could have a look at it. Zuko really didn't want his Uncle bothering him about the girl but Zuko supposed he had no choice. It was either help the girl or let her suffer.

"I suppose you could come back with me and have my Uncle look at it for you"

Sai smiled again and thanked him. God, she had such a pretty smile.

It was still early in the evening when Zuko and Sai had made it to the tea shop. Zuko hadn't realized how far away he had run off to with the girl until they tried to walk back. On the way back they had gotten lost several times and made more than 4 or 5 wrong turns trying to find which way to go. It only made the 'adventure', as Sai had called it, that much more exciting and humorous. Sai eventually decided that Zuko was terrible with directions and asked a friendly woman passing by to point them in the right direction.

The time they had spent lost together gave them another opportunity to catch up. Just like last time Zuko didn't want anything to do with her or her questions about him but he gave in to her charm eventually and soon began to talk. But only a little.

"What were you doing all the way on the east side?" Sai asked

Zuko was reluctant to answer that question. He didn't want to admit to her that he was lost when she had run into him.

"I was shopping" he eventually said

"Shopping?"

"Yes"

"Really…what for"

"Tea pots"

"But you hate tea"

Zuko was surprised she remembered that tiny detail from their previous meeting. "So?"

"Why would you buy tea pots if you hate tea"

"It was a present"  
"For who"

"My uncle"

Sai gave Zuko a disbelieving stare. And when he questioned her she just rolled her eyes at him.

"What do you want from me!!! Why is it so weird to you that I would buy a present for my uncle!!!" Zuko was heated now.

Sai just ignored his little outburst and kept walking in silence until he couldn't take the silent treatment any more.

"Alright!" he finally admitted "I was walking and got lost"

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" she laughed. She did that a lot. She was a very cheerful and positive person.

Zuko averted his gaze from her smile and focused on his feet as he walked. "I don't know."

"Well, it's a pretty big city" sai replied "I mean its understandable that YOU would get lost, you are terrible with directions!"

Zuko turned to her still a little bit livid from his previous outburst "Well what were you doing? I mean do you always have people chasing after you when you go out?!"

Sai laughed again. "I guess I'm just unlucky" she admitted then continued her giggling before she told him what occurred. "No, what happened was the man's crate broke and I was the nearest one by it so he automatically blamed me" she then paused "because of what I am"

Zuko noted her joyful flare leaving her as she explained herself to him. It must be hard for her to be in the position she was in. To be cursed by everyone and labeled as a thief and beggar, even if she was innocent.

She shook off he unhappy feeling and continued to pester Zuko with questions. She asked him about his uncle this time and what was he like, since he would be tending her wound. Zuko tried to put his Uncle's personality into words the best he could but eventually just told Sai that she would find out for herself.

Iroh was still serving customers when they had walked in. Zuko pointed him out as he led Sai towards the back of the shop to wait.

Iroh looked up when Zuko passed by "Ah Lee, how are you doing?". Iroh then noticed the shorter slender figure walking next to his nephew. It was a young girl about his nephews age. Iroh smiled "and who is your friend"

This is what Zuko had feared would happen. "Uncle this is Sai" Zuko grumbled

Sai smiled and gave a short bow

"Sai, This is my Uncle…Mushi" Uncle Iroh held out a hand and Sai gladly shook it

"Its very nice to meet you Sai" Iroh was smiling all over, he was so happy his nephew had finally made a friend in town. And it was a girl too! Double bonus! Hopefully this young woman would help change his hard-headed nephews disposition on life.

Sai smiled at the old man. "Its very nice to meet you Mr. Mushi". The way Lee had described him on the way to the tea shop made him seem like a raving lunatic, but he was a very kind and gentle man. Sai could see a lot of his uncle in Lee. Beneath the hard and tough front Lee put up he was a nice guy.

Eager to end his uncle's friendliness towards the girl he quickly explained why they were here. "She hurt her wrist and needs to get it fixed"

Iroh smiled inwardly. "Well, I would love to, but as you can see I am quite busy with the customers" he appologized to Sai then turned to his nephew who stood behind Sai. "Why don't you go help her, Lee?" Zuko's eyes grew wide and he silently made a no gesture with his hands. The last thing he wanted to do was be alone with this girl. He didn't think he could stand it. Who knows what would happen!!!

Zuko quickly stoped his gesturing when Sai turned around to him "would you mind?" she asked with an innocent look in her brown eyes

Zuko sighed and walked past her to the back of the shop, Sai followed. They got to the back of the shop and Zuko had Sai sit at the small table while he went to get the stuff he needed to wrap her wrist. She sat quietly and waited patiently.

Sai could tell that Lee didn't want to do this and she could have sworn that she had seen Lee signal his uncle NO WAY when asked if he would help her. He just didn't want her around very much.

Was she annoying. She knew she was a very uppity kind of person. But it never seemed to bother anybody, people actually liked her because she had such a cheerful disposition. Lee was the only one it seemed to bother. Sai decided to not say anything for the rest of the night.

Mushi had come in and gave her a shawl to wrap herself up in. It was getting late and quite cold. After Mr. Mushi left, Lee came in with a small box and sat down across from her. He held out his hand and Sai place her hand in his. He went to work on her carefully rubbing a soothing lotion on her wrist and then wrapping her wrist up in the tan cloth.

Zuko wondered why she wasn't saying anything. She just sat there…watching. "_please say something_" zuko silently begged.

It didn't take as long as she thought it would and as soon as he was done Sai got up to leave. She didn't even thank him as she made her way for the door.

She passed Mr. Mushi on her way out. "Sai would you like a cup of tea?" He asked politely.

"No thank you, but thanks for asking though. It was nice to meet you Mr. Mushi"

Then she was gone. Zuko was leaning on the counter. He followed her when she had gotten up so swiftly. At first he thought he hurt her when wrapping up her hand, but she didn't say anything. She just left. If truth be told, Zuko had actually hoped she would have accepted his uncles invitation for tea and stayed. He had secretly hoped to get another kiss from her that night but he wouldn't even admit that to himself.

Zuko left the tea shop, not wanting to endure his Uncle's questions about the girl. She wasn't anything special, just a girl. It was just a coincidence that he had met her again today, but he knew it was a lie. He wouldn't admit it, but it was true that he was attracted to her.

He liked the way she smiled all the time and the way she talked to him. Zuko liked her voice and her ability to get him to talk. She was the first person he had opened up to other than his uncle. And he had only known her for a week and only seen her twice. What the Hell was going on! Zuko kept on telling himself that the only reason he was attracted to her was because he hadn't been with a girl in so long, but that only got Zuko thinking about her even more, and about the fact that he would probably never see her again.

Zuko cursed himself and let out and aggravated breath. He needed to unwind. So once he made it to his apartment, Zuko took the money he had been saving for emergencies only and went to the nearest red light district to ease all of his frustrations.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the Avatar….but I'm currently holding Zuko hostage in my basement

Zuko must have spent over half of his savings on women and alcohol that night, but the only feeling that whole experience had given him was a splitting headache. He was stupid to think that sleeping around would solve his problems with the pretty girl he had met.

It had almost been another week since he had last seen Sai and it was driving him absolutely MAD! He couldn't stop thinking about her, ever! She was always on his mind from the time he woke up to the time he went to bed. The nights were the worst. Every night was spent restlessly thinking about what was she doing, where was she, would he ever see her again, and was she thinking of him?

And when the time came when he actually got the faintest amount of sleep she haunted him in his dreams. It seemed she would never leave his memories. He spent the majority of his days at the teashop day-dreaming and replaying the events of their last night together in his mind. What did he do wrong? Why did she leave so abruptly? What happened?!?!?!

God Damnit!

Over the week he had tried to find her again. Hoping that by some miracle he would be knocked to the ground again by her soft frame, and the two would take off running together. What the fuck was he going to do. He was a complete wreck.

Even Uncle Iroh noticed that his nephew was less like himself, not that that was a bad thing, it just troubled Iroh to see Zuko so preoccupied with his thoughts. Something was bothering him but he refused to talk about it with anyone. But Uncle Iroh would place any amount of money on it that his nephew was thinking about that sweet girl he had brought home a week ago.

It was now late and Zuko and Iroh were just about to close up shop. The night had been extremely busy and both of them were completely exhausted. Iroh was in the front wiping off tables while zuko stayed in the back and proceeded to wash out the old tea cups.

Just as Zuko was about to put away his last tea cup his uncle came in with and entire new stack for him to wash. Zuko stared at his uncle and grumpily grabbed the first tea cup on the stack and proceeded to scrub it down.

"Would you like some assistance Zuko?"

"No" Zuko responded grumpily

"Well then, I'm finished cleaning off the tables. If you don't need any help I am going to go and get some sleep."

Zuko responded with a faint grunt and Iroh proceeded to back to their apartment, leaving Zuko alone with his teacups and his thoughts.

Zuko was glad to be alone for once. It had been a long while since he had been by himself. Zuko enjoyed the quiet of the end of the day, no annoying customers or crying children just peace with himself. It was raining outside now and zuko listened intently to the dropping of the rain outside. It was such a relaxing hush that the rain made. Zuko had almost finished with all the teacups and began to put away the ones he had finished.

It didn't take long for the silence to be broken by the noise of footsteps in the front of the teashop. Zuko thought it was his uncle at first and ignored them but then listened intently to the noise. It didn't sound like the heavy steps of his uncle. These were much softer and light. Zuko got up abruptly thinking there was an intruder and cautiously made his was to the doorway to the front of the teashop.

"Uncle?" he called out. His response was a feminine gasp. Zuko rounded the corner to see the familiar girl of zuko's dreams standing in the center of the tea shop. She was wet from the rain and her brown eyes were staring directly into Zuko's. Sai's wet hair hugged the frame of her face and Zuko ignored the wet puddles her cloths were leaving as she came in.

She didn't say anything as she looked at him. Sai was surprised to see Lee here so late, she had been hoping that she would come here to find his uncle and NOT him. She had come here 3 times before wanting to return the shawl that Mr. Mushi had given her that night and apologize to him for her rude behavior. But every time she saw Zuko through the window she lost all her confidence and fled telling herself she would come back another day. She thought that tonight, since it was so late, that Lee wouldn't be here. She was wrong.

Zuko looked at her up and down as their silence dragged on. Her body was sleek and damp from the water and it wasn't helping that her clothes were clinging to her shapely body. Zuko looked away, unable to take it, when his gaze paused on her chest, which was heaving from her racing breath. (On her way it had began to rain and she ran the rest of the way.)

Sai shifted uncomfortably, suddenly feeling exposed. She crossed her arms over herself to shield her body. She got enough nerve to finally break the awkward silence between them.

"Is your uncle here?"

Zuko looked up at her. What!!! She came all this way to see his uncle!! "No" zuko told her offensively. "What do you want with him?"

"I just wanted to give him his stuff back, Jeeze! Never mind." Sai chucked the shawl on the table and turned around to leave running back into the rain.

"Wait" Zuko said suddenly. So suddenly that he couldn't stop himself in time.

Sai turned around slowly. "Yes" she said icily

Zuko had to think of something to say quickly. "Is that why you really came here?"

Sai didn't answer at first and drew out a long silence staring at him the entire time. She honestly didn't know what was the real reason. Why had she stayed. She should have left when she had the chance. "Yes" she finally responded.

Zuko's body became rigid and rolled his eyes. "God damnit you are so Unbelievable!!!" he mumbled more to himself as he turned to go back into the kitchen.

"What?" Sai gasped what had triggered this all of a sudden? What did she do this time?

"Nevermind…" was all the response she got

"No, I don't think I heard you correctly, what was that supposed to mean?" Sai had now followed him into the back room.

"Nothing, go away."

"NO, say it!" Sai shouted grabbing his arm.

Zuko turned around to face her his heated glare piercing with heated anger. He advanced on her as he spoke.

"Fine! You are unbelievably two faced!"

Sai's expression turned into outrage "What!?"

Zuko continued, "You go around all happy and carefree and then suddenly get all pissy at me for no reason, leave without saying goodbye and don't speak to me for 6 days. Now you come back to deliver a stupid fucking scarf that MY UNCLE GAVE TO YOU! What about me, huh? What do I get? I get a fucking attitude."

"What the hell! you're the one who hates me! YOURE THE ONE WHO CANT STAND TO BE AROUND ME remember! And you're calling me two faced! You have the worst temper out of anyone I know!!"

Zuko started again, "You are the biggest tease I have ever met! You go around pretending to like me and pretending to care then you suddenly treat me like the scum of the earth and hate me."

Both Zuko and Sai continued to argue like this for a while. She yelled at him about his attitude and he yelled at her just because he felt like it. Zuko had lost the argument a long while ago, it was his fault that she was angry with him because he couldn't be a good person, but he refused to back down. They continued to yell over eachother and get in eachothers face until it got to personal for Zuko.

"YOU ARE THE BIGGEST SELF- CENTEREDED LITTLE BRAT I HAVE EVER MET' Sai yelled. Zuko had unknowingly backed her up against a wall but neither of them noticed. They just kept on yelling.

"FUCK YOU! You don't know anything about me" Zuko yelled back

"That's because you don't tell anybody anything!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE NO BODY GIVES A SHIT!"

"God damnit, nothing makes you happy ever, does it!?"

"You don't know how shitty my life has been!!!"

"O yea, I'm sure YOUR life has been REALLY difficult!!"

Suddenly the slam of Lee's hand hitting the wall at the side of Sai's head hit her ears and Lee was there three inches from her face staring her down angrily. Sai stared back at him wide eyed with fear. Her breathing, as well as Lee's, had become ragged from the fight and Sai's chest was heaving dramatically. She hadn't realized how angry she had made him until now.

Zuko was so mad. He had never been so angry at a girl before but she made him want to strangle her. She had no idea what he had been through over the years. She had no idea why he was the way he was. He was sure her life wasn't all that great either but nothing could compare to the horrible pain he had felt in his life.

His mother was taken away from him, his father burned and banished his only son, he had become a fugitive from his country and was on the run from his sister, and now was suffering the life of a peasant, wanting nothing more in the world than to go home!!!!

Im sorry were to two whispered words that broke his blind fury. Zuko blinked twice and stared back down at Sai. Her eyes were towards the ground and her cheeks were flushed.

"What did you say?"

Sai looked back up at him. Zuko would have moved away if he could but her eyes held him captive. Here skin was glistening under the damp light of the candles in the room and her wet hair was framed around her face.

Zuko watched her lips

"Im sorry" she said once again. Zuko had see her lips move but didn't hear the words. All he could see was her exotic brown eyes looking up at him. All the anger he had felt only a moment ago had fled and now all his senses were tuned on her.

Sai realized that Lee was standing extremely close to her. She could feel the heat radiating from his body and his hot breath on her skin. Her body instantly sprang to life. Lee's gaze flickered down to her moisten lips and he fought the unfamiliar urge to kiss her. unfortunately he was losing badly.

Sai parted her lips slowly as Lee's head bent down slightly. She lifted her chin and closed her eyes slightly as she felt the soft flesh of his lips lightly grazing hers. They were so close it was unbarable. Only a sliver of air separated their kiss. She could feel his hott breath on her face and she licked her lips wanting him to kiss her so badly.

The only thing that stoped it was the sound of footsteps coming through the front door. Zuko pulled away immeadiatly as Uncle Iroh came through the door. He told Sai to stay put and not to move as he came out from the back room leaving her breathless and frozen on the wall.

"Hello nephew. Look I brought food"

"uhhh…Uncle. What are you doing here?" Zuko asked calmly.

Iroh had actually come back to assist Zuko with the dishes. He had brought back some biscuits with him for his nephew since he knew Zuko hadn't eaten anything that day.

As soon as Iroh saw his nephews composure he knew immeadiatly something was up. If his ragged breath and his hightened color didn't give it away then the red shawl lying on the center table sure did.

Iroh picked it up and saw Zuko's panicked expression.

"And what might this be nephew?"

Zuko didn't say anything. He tried to think of something quickly to say but no words came out. He was caught.

Then as if sent from the heavens, Sai appeared from out of the kitchen holding a tea pot and scrubbing it dry with a rag.

"Hello, Mr. Mushi"

Iroh beamed at the girl "Why, hello Sai. I must say it has been quite a while since we've last met. What are you doing here so late?

Sai smiled "O well, I came by to deliver your shawl you so kindly gave to me last time to borrow and Zuko said that I just missed you. So I volunteered to help him with cleaning the dishes so he could take me to see you so I could thank you properly"

Iroh smiled at the girls attempt but he was no fool. He knew what they were up to. O well, it was not like Iroh to embarrass the young teenagers.

"How kind of you, if you would like to stay I would be more than happy to make some tea"

"That's very kind of you Mr. Mushi, but it stopped raining and I really must get back home before people start to worry about me, thank you though"

Zuko was amazed at how she handled the whole situation. While he had become flustered and speechless she remained calm and made up an elaborate story all on the spot without ever showing any signs of what had just happened.

"Your welcome, I hope to see more of you, you should come back tomorrow and I will be more than happy to treat you to a cup of tea"

Sai smiled and gladly accepted the offer then made her way out the door smiling over her shoulder at both Lee and his Uncle… but mostly at Lee.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the avatar…but im currently holding zuko hostage in my basement.

I had a rough time sleeping, so I decided to knock out another chapter…YAY

Present (5 years later)…

It had been 3 weeks since the Fire Lord had made his announcement that they were to be having houseguests over the next few weeks. And so much had occurred so fast that it was making the prince's head spin.

His Father had obviously wanted to impress his old friend or else he wouldn't have gone through so much trouble (and money) to fix up the palace. All the servants had been worked to the bone, especially over the past week.

All the bedrooms had been prepared for new inhabitants. The sheets had been washed and re-washed, the floors had been swept and moped and waxed, new furniture was ordered and the rooms were dusted twice a day, every day. The Duke's bedroom had been spritzed with the scent of musk, his favorite, and his Son's bedroom had ornate baskets of gourmet chocolates and pies placed in all corners of the room. (his son was a fat ass). They each would be getting a personal army of servants to tend to their every whim. Everything had to be perfect for their stay.

Along with the rooms, the rest of the castle had also been scrubbed down and newly decorated. All the flowers in the garden had been replaced, and all the water in the fountains and lakes had been purified 6 times. The dining hall had gotten decorated from ceiling to floor, and all the rugs in the corridors had gotten a good scrubbing and beating. Not a spot or stain could be found anywhere and the entire castle smelled like pine needles.

It bothered Zuko that everyone was making such and obvious effort to impress this man. Zuko didn't like the Duke at all. He remembered in his childhood he would always make passes at his mother. He would flirt with her and always try to touch her, he was unsuccessful of course but what made the whole thing worse was that the Fire Lord didn't even care. He actually seemed to enjoy it. And he would always call Zuko 'boy'. Not by his proper title of PRINCE, just 'boy'.

"Out of my way boy" "be a good boy" "run along boy" "how have you been boy?", it drove Zuko insane!!!

And his son Gang was impossible!!! This kid was one of the fattest children Zuko had ever seen. He barely fit in any of his cloths and he was constantly trying to adjust his cloths so they fit him a bit better. And he touched everything too. He couldn't walk down a hall without trying to move the plant to the left a bit or shift the picture on the wall slightly to the right. The funniest time was when Gang tried to fish out the extra fish from their serenity pond in the garden, (apparently there was an odd number of koi fish swimming around and that just HAD to be fixed or else the world would end!)

From what Prince Zuko heard in the past few weeks from the servants and guests at the palace, the duke was RICH!!! He had always been wealthy but in the past 5 years he had profited greatly from the war in the earth kingdom, most particularly in Ba Sing Se. He had taxed the citizens there for every penny they owned and aquired quite a bit of property. He had funded an oil exhibition and when it struck gold he reaped the profits from that as well.

It seemed now that he was the only man in the world who rivaled the Fire Lord's wealth and position, which also probably contributed to the Fire Lords incredible transformation of the palace.

He also had heard word that his son Gang, had gotten engaged, which was somewhat weird due to the fact that he was probably no older than 16 or 17 at the moment. According to one of the guards, she was actually a lot older than he was and very beautiful. From what he could hear from the guards she was an heiress of some kind and was a distant relative of one of the 5 fire sages or something like that. He didn't really pay attention to the details because he really didn't care that much. She was probably coming to stay with them as well.

What a treat! (Sarcasm)

Another spoiled rich girl coming to live with them to steal their food and hospitality. They already had his sister and her friends, Ty-lee and Mai to do that, "what was one more girl going to hurt." He thought to himself sarcastically.

Speak of the Devil, Mai had just come through the dining hall. Crap. He had spent the majority of the day trying his best to avoid her and when he had finally found a few moments to himself in the dinning hall, she found him. Well, his peace was enjoyable while it lasted. He quickly averted his gaze and pretended he hadn't seen her. Maybe then she would go away.

Mai came walking towards him with her usual stiff posture and her melancholy frown. Over the past years her lazy face had taken a toll on her features. Even thought she was still quite young, only a year younger than zuko, she looked much older. The lines at the corners of her mouth began to sag and her eyes became duller every day. The only thing that hadn't faded one bit was her tight and conformed body language.

Once she came within hearing distance he heard her sigh out of boredom to get his attention.

He turned around to address her. "Hey" was all he said.

"Hello Zuko" she droned, "I need to talk to you"

Zuko already knew what she wanted to talk to him about. It was that fucking letter she wrote him. In all honesty he hadn't actually read it. He just trusted what his sister told him and left it at that.

"What about?"

"God! Zuko, you know exactly what and don't pretend you don't!" even when she was upset she still kept it contained and quiet. "Im getting bored of waiting on you"

"Excuse me?" if she was getting so bored of him then why didn't she just move on!

"Just answer me honestly, do you have feelings for me?"

Zuko answered honestly. "Yes" (she never said what kind of feelings.)

"Then why aren't we married!?" it was more of a complaint than a question "I mean im getting older now and I cant wait on you forever to sort your head out over this! I need to know"

Zuko didn't want to look at her. He liked Mai, he really did, it was just that…I don't know, he could never picture himself with her for the rest of his life. He couldn't imagine growing old with her and having children with her, it was just to…ODD!

Don't get him wrong, there was a time many years ago when he did love Mai, honestly and truly. He cared about her and waited on her hand and foot. But over the years her depressing attitude just started to bother him. It was okay when Zuko was feeling like crap because then they could feel like crap together. But whenever Zuko was feeling any other emotion it just became annoying and soon his attraction towards her was replaced with repulse.

Zuko didn't want to answer her question right now. He still needed to think about it. He knew he had already had enough time to think it over but he still needed more time.

"Zuko answer me!" she droned again

Gritting his teeth he stood up and left.

'Whatever' He muttered as he passed her.

Whatever was all he said, but 'whatever' was all Mai needed to set her plan in motion.


	8. Chapter 8

(Flash Backward!!) (FYE: the story jumps back and forth) :)

Sai smiled to herself the entire way back to camp. That stupid son of a bitch did fancy her after all, and he almost kissed her to!! Her face turned bright red and she couldn't suppress the girlish giggle anymore. Her entire body felt all fluttery and she felt like dancing in the middle of the street.

She didn't understand why she was having these feelings. It wasn't like it was her first kiss or anything. She had kissed plenty of boys before. She remembered her first kiss way back when she was only 10. She was playing a game with her friends at the orphanage where you would play tag and if you tagged a boy you had to kiss them or something like that. It was silly and juvinille but since then she had laid her lips on many lucky men, all of them enjoying it much more than they had when they were stupid boys.

She had even seen boys naked. She hadn't gone all the way of course, she would never do that, but occasionally her and her nomad friends would get a little hott and bothered and go a little farther than just innocent kissing. They were constantly traveling so they were always meeting new boys in the earth kingdom and with each new city the boys just seemed to get cuter.

But there was something about Lee that was different. She didn't know what it was but he made her chest burn and her stomach do flips. She was crushing on him badly and there was no use in denying it.

By the time she had made it to her camp she was almost completely dry from the rain but her thick hair still had its damp texture and the hem or her skirt was caked with dirt.

Luckily only very few people were still awake to see her slap dash appearance, unluckily, her superior, Mother Gili, was still awake waiting for her return.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Gili tried to sound angry but her voice was still laced with maternal worry. "You were supposed to be back here several hours ago"

Sai knew she should have left the teashop a long while ago but she got 'held up'. Mother Gili paced In front of her damning her with every step about how she made her worried sick and all this other stuff that could have happened to her and blah blah blah.

Mother Gili wasn't really Sai's mother. She wasn't even related to her at all. But she was the closest thing Sai had to mother figure since her real mom had died giving birth to her. When Sai had joined up with the nomads when she was 12 she was assigned Gili as a guardian or a superior. Gili was the superior of a ton of other kids but her and Sai had a special bond and even after Sai had come respected age of 16 she still treated her like one of her own children.

"im sorry" Sai tried to come up with the best excuse she could "I was walking and got lost and I lost track of time and I-"

"don't give me that nonsense young lady" Gili waved a plump finger in front of Sai's nose "you had me worried to death! I almost had to send a search party out for you"

That was exaggerating it just a bit. She wasn't out for that long, Jeeze. She made it sound like she was kidnapped.

Sai apologized and bowed her head, begging for forgiveness.

Gili fell for it and quickly swept Sai into a hug. "I just worry about you child, you know you have a heavy burden to bear"

Uh-oh here it comes. Sai rolled her eyes and tried to escape yet another loooooooooooong speech about her silly fucking 'problem'.

"Gili, can we do this later"

Gili ignored the tempermental young woman. "You know it's not safe for you to be out and about with that…that THING inside of you"

Sai rolled her eyes again.

"Do you know what would happen if that thing got out! What would happen if 'god forbid' you were caught and its power fell into the wrong hands!!'

Sai grabbed onto Gili's arms refusing to hear another word "look, ill be fine, we've kept it secret this long I'm sure we can manage a couple more years" she said as she kissed the top of the elder woman's head "You worry about me to much"

Gili smiled at her little hott head "if I don't no one else will sweetie" and left it at that allowing Sai to go to her tent and get some rest.

Since her last visit Sai had come by the teashop a lot more often. She stopped by almost every day to see Lee and his uncle just to say hi. She would arrive usually at the end of the day right as they were about to start closing or if it were a slow day she would come by and keep them company until it picked up.

Zuko looked forward to her visits, but he didn't admit to it. If his uncle found out about his secret passions for her then he would never hear the end of it. His uncle had been trying to get him to adjust to peasant life so much lately, get him to go out with people, make some friends, stupid teenager stuff. There was no way that he would give his uncle the satisfaction of knowing that there was something in this stupid city he enjoyed. So he kept his little affections for Sai his little secret.

One thing Zuko did notice about her visits was that she always seemed to show up when there weren't any people around. Not that it bothered him. It gave him more time to 'interact' with her without any 'interruptions'.

Since their little confrontation in the back of the kitchen, he had tried desperatly to get her alone so they could pick up where they had left off, but every time he got her cornered she would find a way to weasel her way out of it. Yesterday was the farthest he had gotten. Sai had come by just as they were about to close up the shop and being the kind hearted individual that she was she had offered to help clean up.

She had taken a stack full of dishes back into the kitchen to be washed, completely oblivious of Zuko following close behind. As soon as they had rounded the corner of the kitchen and were out of sight from his uncle, he made his move. When she bent down low to place the dishes in the sink Zuko lightly traced the line of her hip with his fingers. The faint touch had startled her and she quickly spun around wide-eyed. He had gotten closer and placed his hands on the edge of the sink so she was pretty much trapped in his arms. When he moved his head forward to kiss her she turned hers to the side so his lips met with her cheek. She had giggled at his failed attempt, which only made him that much more determined. He had grabbed her chin to keep her still and just as their lips were about to make contact his uncle called him from the front of the shop, yelling that there were still more dishes to be taken.

The second time in a row that his uncle had interrupted them!! This was getting seriously annoying!!

Did she like him or didn't she! It drove him absolutely mad not knowing her feelings towards him. Then again he didn't even know his own feelings.

To Iroh, observing the young couple try to sort out and discover their love for each other was incredibly amusing. The chemistry was there and they didn't even know it. However they did seem like an odd pair. They always had to be around each other and yet they rarely agreed on anything. They were always bickering. For some reason this girl knew exactly what buttons to push to make his nephew throw a tantrum. But Iroh saw passed their little games. She was playing hard to get and Zuko was completely ensnared in her little trap.

"Do you like to dance, Lee?",

It was early in the afternoon and Sai had come by the shop at unusually early. She was doing errands for one of her nomad friends and decided to stop by for a bit. Her little visit soon turned into a longer one as she got caught up in a conversation with Zuko about a little festival that was to be held soon in Ba Sing Se. There was supposed to be food and games and music and dancing and she just HAD to go. Sai loved fairs and festivals and absolutely adored dancing.

Zuko on the other hand, well, he had never been to a festival before. He had heard about the ones held in the fire nation but being a fire nation prince in his youth, never had the experience of attending one. The only things that he had attended were balls and high class parties where the music was muted and the dancing, conservative.

"Well, do you or don't you?"

Sai began to taunt Zuko around the teashop as he was cleaning up after one of the customers.

"I don't dance"

Sai leaned against the table as he piled up the used teacups and plates onto a tray.

"How come? U Scared?"

Zuko looked at her sharply "No!"

"O, I think you are, you look like it too…I think you're so scared you're blushing"

Zuko's eyes widened and he turned away quickly. Damnit! He hated it when she did that. It drove him nuts!!

Sai giggled, it was so much fun to embarrass him and so easy too!

Zuko sulked off into the kitchen with his tray leaving Sai and her giggles at the table.

He had just started to rinse and dry his first teacup when there was sudden shouting in the front of the shop, making Zuko stop what he was doing and rush to the front to see what was the commotion.

"I want her out! NOW!"

The owner of the tea shop, Pao had just payed an unexpected visit to see Mushi and Lee, to make sure they were running a tight ship, and what did he find! A filthy little beggar girl in his shop! AND she was leaning on the table! SHE WAS TOUCHING IT FOR HEAVENS SAKES!

Iroh was trying to calm the owner and his boss but Pao wasn't paying any attention to him.

"OUT NOW!!" he screamed at Sai

Sai did not move. You could tell by looking at her body language that she was angry and trying to keep her mouth shut. What you couldn't notice were the tears that she was fighting to keep back. You couldn't see how much this insignificant old mans words hurt her.

It wasn't the first time this had happened to her, but it still hurt. Having people judge you just on your looks or your status. It was one of the main reasons she came at night or when no one was around, to avoid silly confrontations like these.

"LEAVE MY SHOP OR IM CALLING THE GUARDS!" Poa screamed.

By this time, all the customers in the tiny shop had stopped drinking their tea and had their attention on Sai. They stared at her, waiting for her to snap or to have an emotional break down.

They were going to be disappointed.

Poa now got inches away from Sai's face and began screaming any insult he could at her. He called her a whore and a thieving criminal. He told her she was worthless and a bunch of other 'fun' stuff. Never once did Sai say anything. She just let him have his fun.

"NOW GET OUT!!"

Zuko couldn't believe what he was hearing. How dare he! Who the hell did he think he was, she wasn't a criminal she was a human being, she had every right to be her just like all the other customers.

Rage began to boil inside him and he began to feel like the old Zuko. The ruthless, cold hearted Zuko that would kill anyone and destroy anything to get what he wanted.

Zuko took a step foreward, towards his boss. His fists were clutched and ready to beat Pao until he was an unrecognizable heap on the floor, but when Sai turned to look at Zuko, he stopped in his tracks. Her eyes were filled with so much sadness and embaressment. silently begging him to stay out of it. She didn't want him to interfere.

He didn't say anything. Zuko looked back from Pao, back to Sai. He wanted to fucking kick this guy's ass but as soon as he got that look, he was reminded of his situation. What could he do. If he spoke out against his boss, like he wanted to, he and his uncle would get fired. He no longer had the title of Prince. He couldnt do whatever he wanted and it wasn't until at that moment that he had fully realized it, he was just a banished prince, and now just a peasant.

Instead of lashing out he, for once, kept his mouth shut and suppressed all the rage inside of him. When it became apparent to Sai that Lee wasn't going to do anything stupid, she let out a sigh of relief. She then, after so much torment and mental anguish, felt safe to turn around and leave.

Only when she was safely out of hearing distance did she finally break down and cry.


End file.
